


Because of me

by Hotgitay



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Beth  and randall missing scene from the aftermath of Tess’s anxiety attack





	Because of me

Randall hated himself for passing on the anxiety down to his daughter Tess 

Seeing her push him and his wife away it hurt him

Randall may have put a brave face on but he was absolutely petrified 

“This is all my fault”Randall said to Beth as they laid together on the bed 

“Don’t be hard on yourself”Beth’s fingers raked over his skin 

“I played a role in her feeling like she can’t trust us”Randall rose his voice a bit becoming slightly angry 

Beth knew he wasn’t directing it at her but more angry at himself and directing it his own self 

“You don’t get it Beth”Randall said sharply 

“What don’t I get?”Beth asked him 

“This is all because of me”Randall explained 

“This help will be good for her baby”Beth said to him 

“She needs it”Randall agreed with her 

“So do you”Beth said point blank 

“I can’t do this Not now I’m too busy”Randall tried avoiding the conversation


End file.
